


The One That You Are Looking For

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham is caught between two women and two worlds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That You Are Looking For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jagwriter78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/gifts).



> This vid took an unexpected turn. I hope you like it.

Title: The One That You Are Looking For  
Song: You're A Wolf (edited)  
Artist: Sea Wolf

[The One That You Are Looking For](http://vimeo.com/51822562) from [sabaceanbabe](http://vimeo.com/user5241913) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Password: huntsman


End file.
